Motels
by Roxeli
Summary: Leon discusses motels. He then gets stuck LIVING in one with his boyfriend, the lovely Cloud. What horror awaits? HORRIBLE SUMMARY, I KNOW. Rated M for some swearing and mentions of sex.


Motels. Leon hated motels. They were filthy - Always ran by bitches scamming you out of your money. Cockroaches - Fucking cockroaches! - swarm the beds. If you pay 1000 munny for a stay, all you get is a mini-fridge with 2 year expired Coca-Cola, some rotten tomatoes, a cracked egg, a broken lamp, a bed that the minute you sit on it, it collapses, and a shower that only runs cold water - If it runs any water AT ALL, that is.

"L-Leon! Drive slower! I'm scared!" Cloud said, clutching onto Leon's back.

"Is the big bad Cloud scared? Picture moment!" Leon said, laughing with a smile.

"It's no joke! I'm scared! Really! Please!" Cloud said, burying his face into Leon's jacket. Leon felt a small tear on his back. When he looked back, he saw Cloud, crying.

"Don't cry, Cloud. We're not going to die or anything."

"That's what my dad said..." Cloud replied, his voice fading at every word. Leon felt five more tears drop. He stopped at a small Motel for them to rest for the night. They were on the road for 8 hours, and the motorcycle was running out of gas fast. Leon hated using money on gas as much as motels.

"Well, this is the place!" the Motel-Owner said, jumping up happily. She put on a lamp inside the apartment. She turned her gaze to Cloud, who's hands were covering his eyes.

"Don't look at my boyfriend, bitch." Leon said quietly. "Hmm?" the owner said, turning to the brunette. "Y'say something?" "Nothing." he replied.

"Have a nice stay, y'all!" the owned said, before exiting the apartment. "Bastard." Leon said, shutting the door with a slam.

Cloud immediately went to lay on the bed, tears dripping onto the sheets. He curled up in a ball, burying his face into his knees.

"Don't cry, Ci-Ci. Don't cry." Leon said, kneeling on the bed and stroking Cloud's hair. Ci-Ci was Leon's pet name for him. Cloud didn't really like it, but Leon thought it matched his personality.

Cloud arose from his pervious position, and put his head on Leon's thighs. "L-L-Leo-on..." he managed to stutter.

"Shh, shh, it's alright, Cloud." the brunette replied, now rubbing Cloud's back.

"Are you ever...going to leave me?" Leon could hear fear and anger in Cloud's voice.

"No, I never will." Leon said, lifting up Cloud's chin with his finger so that the younger man could see his face. He

"H-How are y-y-y-you so sure..." Cloud replied. "That's what my father said!" he shouted in reply once more. Tears were now covering the bedsheets - As well as Leon's leather jacket (A new one, too.) and Cloud's vest.

"Shh..." Leon began to stroke the younger man's hair once more, and gave him a light kiss to his forehead. "It's alright, Cloud."

"He promised my mother he would come back with me safely that night! But did he? No!" Cloud screamed. Leon tried to hug him, but it was all in vain, as Cloud broke his grip and tossed himself onto the pillows.

"Cloud...I don't like seeing you crying. Please..." Leon said, reaching his hand for Cloud. "No!" Cloud shouted, and whacked Leon's hand.

The brunette sighed. It was all hopeless - When Cloud is angry, you best not bother him. "You can have the bed, then." he said, followed by yet another sigh. Cloud did not reply at all. He simply turned off the lamp.

Motels. Now, Leon despised and wanted to burn down all motels.

Leon officially wanted to let Heartless flood this motel. All it had done was drift the two men apart more and more. He despised it.

Leon slept - Well, tried to sleep - on the cold floor with nothing but a pillow he dragged off, a sheet he found in the cupboard, and a mat. The floor was cold and hard, the bedsheet and mat didn't do much help at all.

"I hope he's alright..." Leon said, turning his body into the direction of Cloud. "I'm sorry, Leon.." he heard Cloud mutter in his sleep.

Leon laughed a little. "Well, guess he's thinking of apologizi -" "Don't do that! Eee! Don't!" Cloud yelped, shifting in his bed. Leon began to laugh even more.

"Ci-Ci, I love you." Leon said, before drifting off into his sleep

Motels, Motels, the bastards they are.  
Motels, Motels, fuckers all way far.  
Motels, Motels, they rip you off well,  
Motels, Motels, THEY SHOULD ALL GO TO HELL.

Motels. That was Leon's harmless poem about Motels.

Perfect for the two men's future child's homework, isn't it?

Motels. Leon wanted motels to burn in the pit they call Hell.

Heck, maybe even Senior Hell. All he knows is, he wants Motels to dissapear. He had probably the worse sleep of his entire life.

Motels. They are idiotic wastes of money. How could the government even think about this jump?

Leon woke up, letting out a small sigh. "I hope he can forgive me..." he muttered, before trying to get up. He couldn't move! He looked around before he saw Cloud, snuggled up next to him, hands around his waist. "Good morning." the younger man said, big blue eyes blinking and a smile on his face.

"Good morning." Leon replied. He had sadness in his voice, and in his expression.

"Listen, I'm sorry about last night...I got too angry. I shouldn't have shouted. I'm so stupid..." Cloud said, closing his eyes and frowning.

"Don't be like that." Leon said, putting his hand to his lover's cheek. "You didn't do anything. I'm the one who should be sorry. I should have slowed down. I'm so sorry I scared you."

"It's OK. I'm fine."

"No, you aren't. You were scared to death yesterday. I know. I am so sorry. I don't deserve you."

"We both might not deserve eachother in our own perspectives. But we love eachother for our faults. Our faults and our perks. And that's what matters."

"Motel."

"What?"

"We're in a motel. Before I get horny or something, we have to get out of here. We dont't want to leave evidence, do we?" Leon said, with a chuckle.

"I say we stay for another night."

"Hmm? Whatever you say, Prince Cloud." Leon said, bowing. "It's coming out of your wallet, anyway."

"Oh, you bastard!" Cloud said, throwing a pillow at the older man. Leon laughed, throwing a pillow back.

Motels. The sucked. The end.

Motels...maybe they weren't so bad after all. They show people some valuable lessons.

Maybe they aren't so bad.

Motels. They brought the two men closer together.

Hehe, closer together.

The two lovers collapsed on the bed. Cloud immediately closed his eyes. "Lee-Lee?" Cloud asked, opening his eyes and turning to his boyfriend.

Leon was huffing and puffing. "Yes?"

"You were going too slow."

"You were going to fast." Leon retorted, putting a smile on his face. The two just had sex. In a motel. You'd think that with his previous comments on Motels, Leon would most likely refuse. But, he couldn't refuse.

"I love you, Leon." Cloud said, tracing his hand up Leon's chest up to his neck. He put his finger on the older man's mouth, and then kissed him passionately.

"Love you to, Ci-Ci." Leon replied.

"You know, it sounds like sissy. And I'm not a sissy. Everyone knows your the uke." Cloud said, giggling.

"Oh, am I? Then who was topping, hm?"

"I gave you the chance!" Cloud replied in a childish manner.

"Oh, did you now?"

"Yes, yes I did!"

The two began argueing childishly about who were the uke and the seme.

Motels. Leon didn't know what to say.

Motels. They brought people closer together, and taught them to work for themselves if you don't get what you like. The managers? May give crappy quality service, but teach you a lesson.

Maybe, just maybe...

Leon liked motels. 


End file.
